


Действия сексуального характера

by Catwolf



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: От подобного восхитительного зрелища Гарольд не в силах отказаться. И, возможно, ему пора перестать делать вид, что он не понимает намеков.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Действия сексуального характера

Скрытые камеры, создаваемые Гарольдом, ничем не уступают его же прослушивающим устройствам.  
Так было всегда. А с тех пор, как они с Джоном работают вместе, он с каждым днём совершенствует свою технику слежения ещё больше.  
Порой достаточно якобы случайно забыть на рабочем столе кого-то из их подозреваемых шариковую ручку… или что-то подобное. В самом деле, кто заподозрит устройство слежения в шариковой ручке?  
Джон, разумеется, далеко не так беспечен, как большинство из тех, с кем им доводится иметь дело. За свою жизнь он привык искать устройства слежения – и находить.  
И всё же, когда Гарольд подыскивает ему квартиру – самую первую квартиру, пока что съёмную и совсем маленькую, Гарольд ещё не привязался к своему новоиспечённому напарнику по-настоящему, но всё равно не может допустить, чтобы тот оставался бездомным, – Джон обыскивает эту квартиру недостаточно тщательно.  
Возможно, устройство слежения в ванной комнате было запрятано слишком хорошо.  
А возможно, Джон слишком доверился Гарольду – несмотря на то, что на данный момент практически ничего о нём не знал.  
Когда Гарольд думает о втором варианте, ему становится немного стыдно.  
Совсем немного.  
Потому что наблюдать за Джоном Ризом, когда тот моется в душе, – слишком восхитительное удовольствие.  
Гарольд давно осознал свою бисексуальность – и не сказать чтобы принятие себя доставило ему много проблем. Вот сходиться с людьми – с мужчинами или с женщинами, всё равно, – это действительно было проблематично.  
К сожалению или к счастью.  
Он любил Грейс. Но чувства к ней уже успели превратиться в светлую грусть о прошлом, которому никогда не стать будущим.  
У него был как гетеросексуальный, так и гомосексуальный опыт… пусть и небольшой.  
И, ещё только собираясь вступить в контакт с Джоном Ризом, Гарольд не мог не думать как о том, что тот – идеальный потенциальный напарник, так и о том, насколько же он шикарный мужчина.  
Возможно, слишком шикарный, чтобы…  
Гарольд никогда не был чересчур высокого мнения о собственной привлекательности – и, по правде сказать, всегда был довольно стеснителен.  
Комплекс неполноценности остаётся комплексом неполноценности. Даже когда ты достаточно умён, чтобы его осознавать. Осознание ещё не значит искоренение.  
Порой Гарольду кажется, что Джон флиртует с ним. Если честно, кажется всё чаще.  
Неужели…  
Но он всё ещё не решается. Он всегда плохо понимал намёки, если те касались сексуальной сферы.  
А вот на устройство слежения в ванной комнате он решился сразу. Причём на такое, которое не запотевает, когда из душа льётся горячая вода.  
Джон заходит в ванную – полностью обнажённый, настолько великолепный, что сидящему за своим столом Гарольду на секунду хочется зажмурить глаза или хотя бы снять очки. Это слишком… слишком обворожительное зрелище.  
Джон включает воду. Становится под душ, негромко вздыхает от удовольствия.  
Чёрт. Гарольд вздыхает почти в унисон с Джоном – резко, прерывисто.  
Хорошо, что Джон этого не слышит.  
Тянется за мылом. Начинает намыливать всё тело – не спеша, сейчас ему некуда спешить.  
Грудь. Подмышки. Спина.  
Ягодицы.  
Яички и член.  
Глядя на член Джона, Гарольд не может не думать, каково было бы…  
Чёрт. У него так давно не было мужчины. Возможно, слишком давно.  
И Джон слишком красив. Слишком.  
Гарольд прикусывает губу. Начинает поглаживать собственный пах сквозь брюки – машинально, почти безотчётно.  
Чёрт. Возможно… возможно, размеры Джона могли бы причинить ему боль. Он так давно не… тем более, после травмы…  
К тому же, он даже не знает, каков Джон Риз в постели, – хотя вряд ли тот был бы слишком груб…  
Интересно, кажется ему или нет, что Джон с ним флиртует?..  
Если не кажется, то, может… может, они однажды…  
Вскоре…  
Глаза Джона полузакрыты, на лице – лёгкая полуулыбка. Ему приятны тёплые струи воды, приятны редкие минуты покоя.  
Было ли бы ему приятно, если бы Гарольд…  
Джон снова вздыхает, тянется рукой к своему полувставшему члену – действительно, почему бы не подрочить в душе, – и Гарольд, с присвистом выдохнув сквозь зубы, поспешно расстёгивает брюки.  
Хоть бы не испачкать пол, как в прошлый раз. Не так-то легко вытирать его с больной ногой.  
Гарольд обхватывает ладонью ноющий от напряжения член и начинает дрочить себе, не отрывая взгляда от экрана и пытаясь попадать в такт с движениями Джона.  
Совместные действия сексуального характера. Жаль, что Джон об этом не знает.  
А может, и хорошо. В конце концов, мало кто простил бы подобное вмешательство в личную жизнь.  
Ещё, ещё немного… чёрт, Джон…  
Они кончают почти одновременно. Гарольд с удовлетворённым вздохом откидывается на стуле, смотрит, как Джон заканчивает мытьё, и думает: порой ему кажется, что Джону Ризу прекрасно известно о камере слежения в своей ванной. В конце концов, он достаточно умён, чтобы её обнаружить.  
И если это так, то…  
…возможно, Джон специально…  
На экране Джон улыбается. Открыв глаза и глядя прямо в камеру.  
Кажется, что сейчас привычно спросит: «Финч?..».  
Гарольд вполголоса чертыхается – что делает крайне редко.  
Кажется, Джон и правда…  
И кажется, ему, Гарольду, пора перестать делать вид, что он не понимает намёков.


End file.
